


What Desperate Times Call For

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blindfolds, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: You work for Neo-Umbrella as an intelligence specialist. One day, you get a very special assignment, which you are happy to take part in.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	What Desperate Times Call For

_Hello, handsome…_

You walked into the cell, giving the man in front of you an appreciative gaze. He was tied down to a chair in the center of the room, his wrists and knees secured to armrests. Dressed in slacks, a dress shirt, and a blindfold, he made an appealing sight. If it weren't for the clinical setting, you could almost fool yourself into believing you'd walked into a BDSM club. 

"So, are we going to get this show on the road?" He asked, tilting his head. You smiled, walking in a slow circle around him. He didn't try to follow you, only scoffing quietly and tugging on his bound wrists. He was pretty, you mused, reaching out to touch his hair. You treasured how he flinched away, unprepared for your gentleness. He was expecting to be beaten and bruised, have his bones broken and twisted until he screamed. He didn't expect you to trace the line of his jaw, rubbing your thumb over the swell of his lower lip.  
"What is this?" He asked, frowning. You could see the crease in his brow, and you wondered idly what color his eyes were. You'd seen photos in his file, of course, but they were too grainy to give you an answer.

"I'm here to extract some information from you, Leon." You told him, letting go of his jaw and walking in another slow circle, stopping behind him.

"Oh?" He cocked his head. "What makes you think I have information that you want?"

You leaned forward, running your hands over his shoulders and whispering in his ear.  
"I don't think, I know." Your hands traveled down, over his chest, feeling the line of his body. He was in fairly good shape, though it was hidden beneath his clothes. You undid the buttons of his shirt, starting somewhere in the middle and working your way up.

"What… what is it you think you know?" Leon asked, flinching again when you touched bare skin. You hummed, skating over his ribs with teasing fingertips. 

"Nothing too damning, of course. I wouldn't want my new favorite plaything to lose his job because of one lousy interrogation."

"Plaything?" He scoffed again. "Honey, as soon as I get out of here, you are never seeing me again."

"We'll see." You teased your nails over his adam's apple, feeling it twitch. "All I want to know…" You pulled his shirt open, grinning wolfishly when you saw lean muscle and a cute little happy trail. "...Is the plan for the security detail at next week's press conference."

"Press conference? The one with the head of the EPA?" Leon seemed genuinely surprised. "Why do you want to know th-"

"Shh." You covered his mouth with one hand. "I'm asking the questions. So, do we have a deal? Some information about one measly press conference, and in exchange, you get to go home."

"No." He smiled, flexing his arms against the ropes. "I have to see whether or not you're serious. Or are you all bark and no bite?"

You knew he wasn't going to give in easily. They never did. Feeling goosebumps spring up in your wake, you brought your hands back to his chest, rubbing the skin there gently. Leon took a breath beneath you, anticipating something painful. He didn't expect it when you rolled his nipple between your fingers, as was evident by a sharp intake of breath. He wasn't expecting it to feel good. You plucked gently at the sensitive skin, rubbing it with your thumb until it hardened. The other side got the same treatment, teasing pinches accompanying his confusion.

"Wh- what are you doing?" He asked, feeling you shift to stand in front of him. 

"Playing." You answered. Letting go of his chest, as much as you didn't want to, you unbuckled his belt and pulled it free. He tensed when you wrapped it around his neck, allowing the end to rest against his thigh. Admirably, he didn't say a word, even when you tugged on it. With that done, you added one final touch, a few loops of rope around his chest, digging in just below his pecs and pushing them out in a very appealing manner. 

"I'm confused." He sounded a little rattled, but there was still an edge of cockiness in his voice. "I thought I was kidnapped by Neo-Umbrella, not a sex dungeon."

"Oh, we run _all_ sorts of tests down here." You rubbed his crotch firmly, pleased to find that he was already half hard. "You'd be surprised, Leon."

"Mm, already am." He tilted his head again, something strangely endearing about the movement. You smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. He gave a lovely grunt when you pulled his pants open, tugging them down as far as you could. You traced the waistband of his briefs, liking how his cock had begun to strain against the fabric, arcing towards you. 

"At least one of you is happy to see me."

"He's happy to get any attention." Leon shifted, swallowing nervously. He still thought you were going to hurt him. You tugged his underwear down and let it catch underneath his balls, your eyes fixed on his dick as it twitched against his thigh. 

"The press conference." You reminded him.

"I don't know. It's not my duty to- hngh!" He tensed up when you began to stroke him, not shy about touching him so intimately. "To guard the cabinet members." He rushed out. "Whatever you're going to do-"

"Hush, you'll like it." You tugged on the belt, liking how the buckle dug into the soft part of his throat. He'd have a nasty bruise to remember you by.  
"Besides, it'll feel good."

"I have doubts." Leon's voice was strained by the pressure on his neck, but you could hear him clear enough. As punishment for his skepticism, you tugged harder, cutting off his air. He was a piece of art, mouth open to gasp for breath, lips pink and full. They matched his cock, which jumped excitedly as he struggled. You squeezed gently before stroking him from base to tip. It only took a few more tugs to get him hard, and when you felt he was ready to play along, you released your end of the belt. Leon coughed, flushed red from his cheeks down to his chest. 

"Press. Conference." You leaned in, your breath ghosting over the head of his cock. "Tell me about it."

"I don't know." He squirmed in his bonds, hips pushing up into your grasp. "They just told me the date and time."

"What else?" You rubbed your thumb over his frenulum before sliding up to catch a drop of pre-cum. Audibly, you licked it clean, watching his eyebrows raise as he realized what you'd done. To your amusement, his cock twitched in your grasp.  
"It's nice, y'know, your dick doesn't lie to me."

"It's not lying if I don't know the answer." Leon fired back. He jumped when you squeezed his length in warning. "Fuck- easy, I need that."

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"I can't just-" He sighed. "Look, I'm telling you, I don't have the information you want." He looked blindly in your direction. "I appreciate the handjob, but I can't help you. Not that I… really want to- oh, okay! Okay!" He squirmed when you squeezed again, harder. 

"What was that?" You asked. He cussed under his breath, tensing against the pressure. 

"Fuck, just- okay, listen, they're trying to gear it towards stepping up regulations on oil pipelines. So there's a lot of upset tycoons in the area."

"I know _that_. What do you think we are?" You decided to reward good behavior, carefully lapping at the head of his cock.

"F-Fuck. It's… the oil companies are trying to limit which reporters are allowed in." Leon panted, gritting his teeth when you licked up his length and then back down.

"Go on." You said. As he opened his mouth to speak, you fit yours around his cock, sinking down until your nose touched his pubes. He breathed out shakily.

"They don't want the New York Times… or- or CNN there. Just Fox and the Wall Street Journal." He huffed, and you could tell he was itching to grab onto you. "Just the… the right wing nut jobs."

You let him go with a loud pop, wiping your chin on the back of your hand.  
"Because they'll spin it so the EPA looks like a sham."

"Right." Leon nodded. "That's all I-"

"Bullshit." You wiggled his dick, laughing at how he pouted at you. "You're gonna have to give me more than that, pretty boy."

"What do I look like, the security advisor? I just shoot bad guys. C'mon." He tilted his head. "You say jump and I say "how high?" And all that business."

"I don't believe that for a second." You reached into your pocket, pulling out a tube of toothpaste. When you popped the cap, he tensed.

"What's that?" There was finally a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Just something to reduce the friction." You set it down, pulling on a pair of latex gloves with an audible snap.

"Gloves?" Leon guessed. "Are you a germaphobe or something? Because it may be a little late for that." He shifted, even more on edge. Squirting the paste into your hand, you coated his cock with it, biting back a smile when he nearly jumped out of his skin. You knew it wouldn't take just yet… It needed a second or two.  
"Fuck, that's- that's c- oh. H- Hey, hey, that's not-" Leon stammered, trying to pull his hips away. "Get- get it off!"

"Tell me what I want to know." You insisted, dragging one finger over his right nipple.

"Hey! What is that?" He shuddered, trying to pull away again.

"Toothpaste." You rubbed a hefty bit into the head of his dick. "It won't do anything permanent, just burns a bit. Besides, it seems like you think it's… pretty cool." You bit your tongue to keep from laughing, noticing that even with the pain, he was still rock hard. Leon groaned, and you couldn't tell if it was from the toothpaste or your joke.

"I can admit to having a masochist streak, but-" He stilled when you threateningly slid two fingers down past his balls. "Okay! Okay, stop!" He cussed quietly. "There'll be an armed guard, probably some local cops, maybe even a state patrolman. It's a media event, they're not counting on protesters." 

"Hm." You got up, taking off your gloves and walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Leon tugged on his wrists. "You can't just leave me like this." 

"Of course I can." You knocked gently on the door. The guard opened it, handing you a towel and a syringe. You moved back towards Leon, watching him stare in your direction. Even blind, he was trying to look intimidating. It didn't work. You knelt in front of him, wiping the toothpaste off with the towel. He twitched and groaned, chasing the friction.  
"You said they're not _expecting_ protestors, so you think there will be?"

"C'mon, sweetheart-" 

"Hm?" You popped the cap on the toothpaste again.

"Shit. Fine. Yes, I think there will be. People who think their jobs are being threatened by cutbacks on non-renewable energy." Leon squirmed when your hand replaced the towel, rewarding him for being so forward. He sighed, obviously uncomfortable with the amount of information he'd given up.  
"Anything else?"

"They only _think_ that way?" You asked, blowing on the head of his cock. It was sensitive from the mistreatment, bright red and angry. The cold feeling of the menthol and the heat of your breath made the ache come back for a moment.

"F-Fuck. Yeah, do I really have to explain how jobs work? I'm trying to focus on you."

"On me?" You laughed. "Fine." You got up, threading your legs through the arms of the chair and setting yourself in his lap. He tilted his head up, surprised when you grabbed his chin roughly.  
"But remember who's in charge here."

"Oh, I remember." Leon said. He was pliant when you kissed him, letting you bite and pull on his lips. They were red and swollen by the time you were done, making him look even further debauched. Your decision to play rough with him had been a good one. He was eating it up, trying to grind up against you. You stilled him, nipping at his neck and tugging on the belt to keep him in position. It only took a minute to worry some nice hickies into his skin, blooming with color. A little going away present.  
"Were you serious?" Leon asked, breathless. He had been moaning and squirming all through the lovebites, obviously sensitive.

"Usually. About what?" You asked.

"Me being your… your plaything."

"I knew you'd come around to the idea." You stroked his cheek.

"I don't even know what you look like." He grunted when you took hold of his cock, giving it some attention.

"That's kind of the fun part, huh?" You told him. He swallowed, weighing his options. You let your movements get a little rougher, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe I need a test subject to enhance my interrogation techniques. Someone with a masochist streak, perhaps? Someone who can get off on it, make it fun." 

"Your bosses let you do this?" He asked, hips rutting into your grip. He was getting close, you could feel the urgency in his writhing.

"Eh." You didn't give an answer, distracting him by grinding yourself against his thigh, letting him feel how turned on you were. 

"F-Fuck, do I get to return the favor?"

"Not this time." You rubbed your thumb over the head of his dick, trying to find that last push. It came- and so did he- when you kissed him again, pushing his mouth open. He moaned into the kiss, letting you explore his front teeth with ease. His hips jerked and flexed, overcome by pleasure.  
"One last thing for me, Leon." You whispered, holding up your cum-stained hand. He couldn't see it, but opened his mouth obediently when you touched his lips. You thought he'd be disgusted, but he lapped up the mess eagerly, swiping his tongue out to catch any that dribbled down his chin. The temptation to keep him there and play more was overwhelming, but you were a stickler for protocol.  
"Good boy." You rubbed his chest gently. "Next time, I want to play with these some more." You flicked one of his nipples, making him jump. 

"And when will next time be? So I know when to clear my schedule." He asked. You untangled yourself from him, ignoring how uncomfortable your pants had gotten. The syringe was waiting on the floor, and you picked it up, uncapping it quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll find you. For now, though, you get to sleep. I'll see you again soon, Leon." You kissed his cheek before slipping the injection into his arm.

"Wait- wait, hold on, I don't even know your name. Hey!" He panicked, trying to pull away. You rubbed his bicep gently.

"Baby steps. I'm letting you go, as I promised, but I have to take precautions." 

"This is- fuck's sake." He was beginning to slur his words, still fighting against the ropes. You removed the belt from around his neck, pleased to see a buckle-shaped bruise already forming.

"Just go to sleep." You traced it, feeling his pulse slow as the sedative took effect. He was out within a minute, limp in the chair. Finally, you could remove the blindfold. It was damp with sweat, and his chest shone the same way his forehead did. You stepped back to memorize the sight, glad it was caught on camera. Making a mental note to take home a copy, you wondered if he'd like to watch himself be worked over. Almost definitely.  
After undoing your ropework and straightening his clothes, you called in the guard, and they hauled him away. They'd dump him safely on the side of the road somewhere, and he'd find his way home. This was just a test run, to see how much information the DSO gave their agents. It had failed, Leon's information had been extremely limited compared to what your boss' informant had dug up. Which meant you were free to pursue him off-duty. It was a very fortunate turn of events, and put a bounce in your step as you headed to the lab. 

"How did it go?" Your boss asked, catching up to you in the hallway. "Get anything?"

"Not a thing. Poor boy is just a pretty little killing machine. They don't tell him anything." You couldn't stop the grin that spread across your face, already planning your next rendezvous. No one ever told you that fraternizing was this much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Leon: "I don't know anything."  
> (Gets his dick touched)  
> "...I know some things."
> 
> Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
